


Go to Him

by CinnamonLily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic?, Getting Together, Good Alpha Peter, M/M, Multi, Pre Peter/Stiles/Derek, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, Uncle/Nephew Incest, implied past Peter Hale/Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLily/pseuds/CinnamonLily
Summary: Finding Derek was mandatory for a happy future. Finding Derek looking happy was a pleasant surprise.





	Go to Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts).



> This happened because my dear Greenie is having a long, not-good day, and I cheered her up with those gifs of Hoech on the mechanical bull. Because why not.

Peter is better now. Probably as sane as he’s ever going to get, really. It might not be much to say in itself, but he has a pack now and he’s a good alpha. And that’s why he left his emissary and partner, Stiles, in charge and went after his nephew.

It had been Stiles who told him to go. Who told him their pack would never be complete without Derek. Because in the deepest, darkest hours, under the covers as they told secrets to each other, Peter and Stiles had become something more than your average couple.

They spoke about everything in those moments, and in those moments, Peter almost shook apart as he let out the secrets against Stiles’s neck. And Stiles listened, night after night, full moon after another, until he told Peter they needed Derek to be whole.

And so there he was, finally in the right little town somewhere in… he wasn’t even sure which State. At least he hadn’t needed to cross any national borders. He texted Stiles, telling him he was finally there, after a month away from his pack. It didn’t seem like a long time, but for an alpha, it was… not good.

He caught Derek’s trail, ever so familiar even after years since he’d last scented him and followed his nose into a dive bar. Not the place where he’d expected his nephew to be, if he was completely honest, but wherever he found Derek as long as he was alive, Peter would be happy.

Peter prowled through the noise and competing smells of human bodies and stale beer and other things he didn’t care to or want to think about. He heard cheering somewhere toward the back, and then a laughter, free like Peter hadn’t heard it in closer to a decade, sounded over the noise and the music. For a moment Peter stopped, reconsidered. If that was what Derek sounded like now, why would he want to come back with Peter? Why would he want _Peter_ of all people? Peter who already had Stiles, who would have to be added to the equation somehow.

His cell vibrated in his pocket and he too it out to glance at it.

_No second thoughts, Peter. Trust me. He’ll be happy to see you. Go to him._

Peter got a bit choked up at the text. How Stiles knew him so well…. It could be a blessing and a curse at the same time, but right now, he went with the former.

He put his phone away and walked through the people towards the whooping. And that’s when he saw Derek. Derek on a mechanical bull, riding it with the biggest grin on his face, slightly uncoordinated and looking happy, and so, so different from the angst-ridden man Peter had last seen.

Peter swallowed hard and moved toward the front of the small crowd of people watching. Somehow, maybe catching Peter’s scent, Derek’s gaze locked with his and just like that, his concentration was shot. The bull bucked and turned faster, and Derek’s ball cap flew off his head, and he went right after, doing an almost-controlled slide and roll off the thing while the humans around them whooped some more.

Derek got to his feet, grabbed his cap, and dusted it off, thanking his audience with a big grin on his ever so fucking handsome face.

When he scaled the low barrier near Peter and it was time to make eye contact again, Peter almost chickened out. Then the alpha in him felt the other wolf’s presence and Peter couldn’t help but to look at his nephew.

“Uncle Peter,” Derek said, then added, “Alpha.”

“Derek,” Peter had time to say, before Derek stepped right into his bubble and hugged the life out of him.

No words were necessary right then. They clung to each other for a while, long enough for the cheers to start again when the next person took on the bull. When they separated, both had teared up and had sheepish smiles stretching their lips.

“I’ve missed you,” they said at the same exact time.

It felt only natural for Peter to lean to Derek then, and kiss him on the lips. “Let’s go home.”

Derek didn’t seem surprised by the kiss or the words. He smiled and nodded. “Yeah, let’s.”


End file.
